House of NBB
by primluvsroryfangirl11
Summary: When Nina/Rosalina has to go back to America for a concert and doesn't tell anyone from Anubis why she left. Who is gonna find out her secret?


**hey everyone! This is a crossover for 2 of my favorite shows from Nickelodeon. So yep. **

_**STORY UPDATE**_

**Special- HUNGERGAMES-PRIM&RORY-** chapter 2 is being worked on. I've had to write it 3 times because my freakin computer keeps deleting it so its on its way.

**Cheaper by the Dozen 3-CHEAPERBYTHEDOZEN-** i have writers' block so please give me some ideas preferrably through private message.

**ANUBISCHATROOM-HOUSEOFANUBIS-**This is an old story and no one really seems interested in it. However,if you want this story continued you can PM me or review.

**What If-HUNGERGAMES-CLOVE&CATO-**I'm sorry i havent updated in forever. So if you can barley wait then let me know and I'll update.

**DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN HOA OR NBB**

**AGES**

**all hoa characters are the age from Season 2 (so no KT or Willow) and I'm guessing they were 15-16 in S2 so yeah**

**Nat,the guys,and Kristina-14**

**Alex-12**

**NINA'S POV **

AT ANUBIS HOUSE

Hey,my name is Rosalina Tai. I know what you're thinking and yes from NBB. Well since the band was famous I now go by Nina Martin. I guess you could say I'm kind of like Hannah/MIley but Rosalina/NIna. Anyways Most of us were in the living room playing truth or dare. The order was Fabian,me,Amber,Patricia,Joy,Jerome,and Eddie. My phone started ringing and when I answered it it was...

**NAT'S POV**

AT THE WOLFFS' APARTMENT

I was laying on the couch half asleep listening to the guys talkingg with Cooper about needing to get someone to do Rosalina's part in the band for some awards show thing-a-ma-bob. Rosalina left about a year and a half ago to go to some boarding school in England. So we havent seen her in a while. So anyway I was half a sleep when I heard Alex yell in my ear "NAT WAKE UP!" I fell off the couch and hit my head on the table. "Ow." I said everyone was laughing. "Nat are you gonna call her or not?" Cooper then sked me after he stopped laughing. "Who?" I asked confused. "We've lost him" Thomas said lauging harder. "Rosalina thats who" Cooper said sighing. "Ok I'll call her,but I doubt she remembers me." I said mumbling the last part as I walked upstairs to get my iPhone 5 from the charger."_Please enjoy the music while your party is reached"_ The phone said and then Rosalina (the song) started playing. The song I wrote for her when she was 11 and now she is like 16 and still listens to it. Then she answered.

**NINA'S POV**

**(nina **_nat)_

**Hello**

_Hey I'm looking for Rosalina_

**Nat?!**

I eft the living room and went outside and sat on the bench.

_Rosie?!_

**Yep**

_How are you?_

**I'm good. How about you?**

_I'm good. Thanks._

**So what's up?**

_I was wondering if you could come back and perform with us at the premiere for Catching Fire you know the second Hunger Games movie._

**Oh my gosh! I woud love to. I'll take the first flight tomorrow.**

_Ok thanks, Rosie._

**No problem. Bye!**

_Ok bye!_

I could've sworn I heard Nat whisper I love you but I just let it go. I walked back into the house and went straight to my room to pack. I finished packing in about 45 minutes then Amber walked in. "Why are you packing?" She asked. I couldn't tell her that I'm famous! "I need to go back to America. Its a long story." I replied. I think she got the hint that I wasn't gonna tell so she replied with "Oh okay" The next morning when I woke up it was 3 am I had to get up early to catch my flight. So I quietly got out of bed and wrote Fabian a note. It said:

Dear Fabian,

I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye last night. But its 3 am and I have to go back home for a while. Not forever but for a few months. I'll text you when I get there.

Love,

Nina xoxo

I sat the note on my pillow and left the house.I walked to the bus stop and waited about 2 minutes and then got on the bus. We drove to the airport and I waited there for about an hour and then got on my plane. I must have fallen asleep on the plane because next thing I knew was the flight attendant waking me up. Telling me we were in America.


End file.
